


and our color is

by chamoon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamoon/pseuds/chamoon
Summary: when they fell together, it was nothing short of making art.





	and our color is

Lee Dongmin is hues of blue.

Moon Bin thinks baby blue describes him best—pale, soft, _gentle._ It is not a weak color with its unrelenting opacity, and for being a shade of blue, it feels surprisingly warm. It is reminiscent to stepping into a heated, silky bath. Bin is coated in velvet and he can’t help but run his fingers over his skin again and again, his hands thirst for the texture. Maybe this is Moon Bin’s favorite blue, the one Dongmin radiates the most.

Dongmin’s excitement colors lightly as well, brightly, to be better put. It’s like looking at the ocean with the sun reveries dotting the surface and Bin wants to dip his toes into the water, to let the waves wash over his skin and warm him all over; infectious, consistent. Dongmin is always warm despite his shades of blue.

Dongmin once told Bin that he reminds the other of the color red.

Bin was surprised, at first, but he began to mull over the idea, comparing his bright personality to the color. He is passionate and fierce, with an unwavering dedication to the things he loves and even more so the people he loves and holds dear. He often does not think before he does, opting to just jump into the water before testing its temperature.

When Bin is not squaring shoulders high and pumping his chest with flames, he is soft like a blush. He is still warm in tone but his skin is cool to the touch as his fiery heart rests. Dongmin describes him as a kitten and fusses over the lack of warmth coming from Bin. Perhaps it’s why red Bin gravitates to blue Dongmin like he’s a furnace. He curls into the other and practically purrs as he begins sapping warmth from the body surrounding him.

When they fall together; it’s indescribable. There are no words for the purple they create. Dongmin laces his fingers into Bin’s own and he sees lavender petals floating between them. Dongmin holds him and Bin steals every bit of warmth and savors every part of his body against the other’s. Dongmin is not built as sturdy as Bin is, but there is a lot of him, just slightly taller than himself. Bin can be wrapped into Dongmin as if the other is a blanket. A quilt, thick and patched with different patterns. Bin imagines it blue like Dongmin, and it smells like fresh laundry—fragrant and warm as always. He traces the patterns with reds. Dongmin kisses him and that beautiful color blossoms in his chest.

“Lavenders…” Bin murmurs into Dongmin’s neck.

Dongmin chuckles and Bin can feel it rumble against his nose, under his hand that rests on his chest. “What was that?”

“Lavenders.” Bin repeats and then he props himself on his elbow. He allows himself to simply look at the man before him and wonder if he can count the lashes on his eyes. Bin feels a hand rub his shoulder and he dips down and pecks the pink lips that tempted him. “Let’s have lavenders at our wedding.”

Dongmin furrows his brows, his lips beginning to purse curiously, confusion clearly taking over. “What wedding?”

Bin moves himself until he’s towering over his boyfriend, his hands braced on either side of the other’s head. “Our wedding, Min.”

Dongmin’s eyes widen this time, as he takes in the words from the man above him. A hand of his comes up to grab one of Bin’s arms and when he speaks his voice shakes. “Binnie.”

“Dongmin, I love you. Let’s get marr-“ Bin yelps as his cheeks are squished together and he’s tugged downwards where he’s met with those soft lips again. It’s sweeter and more tangy with the taste of the blackberries Dongmin ate earlier on his tongue. It’s like the blue sky, bright and bubbly. When they part Bin preens at Dongmin’s pink lips now swollen and red and then he starts at the tears prickling at the other’s eyes. “Babe-“

“Hush.” Dongmin says without any real bite and a finger on Bin’s lips. “You don’t even have a ring or anything do you?”

Bin grins wide like the Cheshire Cat. “Nope.” Popping the ‘p’, he affirms what Dongmin already knows, what Dongmin meant when he said that Bin is red.

Dongmin attempts to glare at him. He is basically just pouting like a child. When Bin bursts into laughter at the not-so-threatening look on his boyfriend’s face, the other joins him. Their melodies twine together and these moments are so serene, so delightful it’s like eating grapes in a field of lavender. The tangy, sweet fruit accompanied by one’s lover and the lulling scent of flowers.

Dongmin pulls Bin flush against him. He whispers love and affection and devotion over and over, ‘yes’ not even needing to be said. When they come together like this, the kind where they can’t tell where one begins and the other ends, it feels like art in the making. Their love is free-flowing like paint dripping down a canvas. They are artists through this—through touches and harmonies and colors and warmth and love. So much love.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guys think? i hope you enjoyed it :’) i wanted to challenge a bit some traditional notions of colors and their traits and yeah idk. 
> 
> if you want to, you can bother me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eunuvu) if you feel like it~~


End file.
